Hogwarts Through a Muggle's Eyes
by Laurie Broden
Summary: Laurie Broden is an average teenager. She discovered an eerie castle, but when she finally sets foot in it, nothing is what it seems.
1. Finding Hogwarts

A/N: This is the first Harry Potter story I wrote, but I posted it after my other two stories (True Bliss and The Flight of a Feather). I hope you like it!

Laurie walked along her usual route to a deserted castle.

The castle was made out of stone and it had a little swamp next to it which must have once been a lake.

She never entered the castle because it was dark and scary enough to creep anyone out, there was a sign that read "DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE" hanging over the big wooden door, and because there was a large gate blocking her way in.

She carefully stepped over an old tree root and walked along the dirt path that lead to the eerie castle. After about ten minutes, she reached the clearing at the end of the path and saw the shadowy castle.  
  
Laurie strolled over to the familiar gate and held onto the rusted iron bars. She peered between the bars and looked at the the very large castle with a closer veiw then before. She could see that the castle had towers built on top that were big enough to hold a small room.

"If only I could explore inside..." Laurie thought.

Most people would have run away at the sight of the ghostly castle, but Laurie was particularly brave.

She bent down and picked up a stick. She walked beside the gate letting the stick gently bang across the iron bars. The stick then hit a padlock that locked the gates together.

Now Laurie was more determined then ever to get past the gates.

She impaciently shook the gate but it would not move. She gave one last impacient tug and gave up.

"It's no use," she said to herself.

She threw the stick at the gate as hard as she could.

Then she put her hands in her pockets and headed home.  
  
Right when she turned her back, she heard the hinges slowly giving way.

She looked over her shoulder and saw the gate slowly creaking open behind her.

Laurie pushed her straight, brown, elbow-length hair behind her ears and slipped between the gate doors.

Now that she was excited, she broke into a run and ran up to the big wooden doors that lead inside the castle.

She opened the huge wooden doors with difficulty, since they were so heavy. Clearly a giant must have had to open the doors before the castle was deserted.

But then again, before the castle was deserted, the magnificent castle doors must have been easier to open.

Laurie peered inside the castle to see a long, dark hallway.

At the end of the hallway, she saw two large doors almost as big as the front doors. The only thing was, the room behind the door was lit by lamps or candles, because Laurie could see light coming through little cracks in the doors.  
  
Laurie stepped inside, and to her surprise, the castle was even larger inside then it looked outside.

Laurie curiously felt her way to the end of the hallway using the stone wall for support.

She stopped abruptly when she heard a man speaking from the room at the end of the hallway.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, where new adventures await you. We will be beginning the sorting ceremony shortly after I share a few announcments. To the first years who don't know, the forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Only third years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade on a date set by the Proffesors. They will notify you the date using the house notice boards. Arbus Filch has kindly reminded me to tell you that no magic is to be used in the corridors. He has also added to his list of 'What objects are not allowed', so I suggest you look at it before dropping dungbombs. The list is located in his office. " The voice said.

Laurie continued down the hallway a little quicker then before, wanting to find out what was in the room.

Then, the man stopped speaking and a women took over, saying a name and pausing while another man said something like "Huftlepuft!" and "Ravenclause!".

When Laurie got to the doorway, she paused.

"If I open the doors, the people in the room will notice me, and god knows what will happen to me then. But if I don't open the doors, perhaps I will never know what 'Hogwarts, Huftlepuft, or Ravenclause' mean. Perhaps it is some sort of spy code. Or perhaps they are smuggling something and breaking the law! Well, there's only one way to find out what is in the room."

Laurie slowly opened the door so as not to attract to much attention.

She tried to do it quietly but knew she failed miserably when all noise ceased. She pushed the doors completely and stared at the large room in awe.

What she saw amazed her.

A/N: That's all for now, look forward to more chapters soon!


	2. Meeting Dumbledore

A/N: The second part of my looooong story:

There were candles actually floating in mid-air, and there wasn't a ceiling. There were over four hundred people dressed in strange clothes like they were all some sort of munk. There were four thin and incredibly long tables with people ages eleven to seventeen sitting at all four of them. At the far end of the room, Laurie could see another table with adults sitting at it. The adult who was in the middle was standing. He was very old and had long silvery hair. He was wearing strange robes and a pointed hat.

All eyes were staring at Laurie.

"Sorry to...er...desturb you...I'll go now..." Laurie said in a small voice, backing away slowly.

The old man waved his hand and the scent of delicious food filled the room.

She looked at the four tables where a feast had magically appeared.

Nobody moved, and kept their eyes on Laurie.

Laurie could hear whispers and started becoming nervous.

She turned around and was about to run out of the castle when she saw a women standing in front of her.  
  
The women had brown hair that was worn in a tight bun and she too was wearing strange clothes.

"Follow me, please, and don't try running away." She glanced at Laurie's worried face and added, "Oh, I won't harm you. Just follow me." She said and started walking down another hallway.

Laurie followed and observed everything there was inside this hallway.

She could see closed doors and opened doors. Most of the open doors lead into classrooms.

"Excuse me, miss, is this some type of school?" Laurie asked the women who was walking in front of her.

"Yes. And call me professor." The women said, turning her head slightly.

"Ah. Here we are. Hippogriff Spit." the women said, and a statue of a gargoyle suddenly came to life and stepped aside to reveal a door.  
  
"P-pardon?" Laurie said.

"Get inside, and don't be so frightened." The women said sharply, not bothering to explain herself.

Laurie obeyed and went inside to find an office.

The women came in behind her and pulled out a long wooden stick.

She waved the stick and a chair appeared at the far end of the room.

"Sit." said the women beckoning at the chair.

Laurie cautiasly went to the chair, as if afraid it might bite her.

Just then the door opened and in came the old man from the other room.

"Good evening. Menerva, I'd like a word."

The women stepped out of the room.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts. Hogwarts is a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Here the students learn the basics of magic." Dumbledore paused, then continued.

"You are what we wizards and witches call a muggle. A muggle is someone who is not magical. Now, what is your name?"

"Torence...Lamp...." Laurie lied, glancing at the lamp on the desk.

"Torence Lamp? What is your real name?" Dumbledore said.

Laurie looked embarassed.

"Laurie Broden."

"Ah, Laurie. A lovely name. My dear aunt was named that, but sadly enough, she passed away. And your age?" Dumbledore asked.

"Thirteen." Laurie answered truthfully.

"I see. Would you mind if you were a witch?"

A/N: Please reveiw! It really would mean a lot to me if you did. Thank you!


	3. Getting Supplies

A/N: Did you like the other two chapters? Soon, Laurie will get to met the Golden Trio!

"There's no such thing. You know that, or at least you should. I'm starting to believe you mental and belong in some sort of facility. Now if you excuse me, you are blocking my way out." Laurie said, standing up.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Your clever. You would do well in Slytherin. Please sit down Miss Broden, it's no use in trying to leave, the doors are locked shut. Now, where was I? Ah, yes...witchcraft. Although it sounds absurd, I can honestly say that I am telling the truth. I should like to take you to Ollivanders as soon as possible. In fact..."

Just then the women with the tight bun burst in.

"Did you modify her memory yet? I should like her to leave soon. The students are getting out of control and are already lead to believe that she is some sort of ghost...well, she sure looks like one..." McGonagall said, gazing at Laurie's once pale with fright face and now pink with embarassment.

"Menerva, I was just explaining to Laurie about what it is like here at Hogwarts. Laurie, this is Professor McGonagall. She is the Transfiguration teacher here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said pleasantly.

"Nice to properly meet you." Laurie muttered, half to herself.

"I am planning to take her to Ollivanders to find a wand so she may continue her education here at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall looked bewildered.

"Surely you are not serious! She is a muggle! What will her parents say? What about her school? And her classmates? You have thought this through, haven't you? Professor, if you don't mind me saying so, this idea that a muggle can attend to Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is a bit farfetched."

"An excellent point, Menerva. Laurie, how may we contact your parents?"

Laurie shifted her feet, "I...haven't got any. My mother died when I was three, and my father got cancer and died shortly after my eigth birthday."

Dumbledore looked sympathetic, "A terrible loss, indeed. I suppose you live in a foster home?"

Laurie looked at the floor.

"Well, I live in an orphanage." Laurie said.

"Pardon?" McGonagall said.

"You know, where orphans sometimes live if they don't have any relatives to take care of them. I hate it there, I would rather stay here with a bunch of lunatics then back at the Orphanage. Nobody will miss me if I go, I can assure you that." Laurie said without a trace of pity for herself.

"Well, that settles that, Menerva. But thank you for your concern."

-----------  
  
"Now, Menerva here has written a few letters and you are now free to be educated at Hogwarts for five years. Since this year has barely just started, you will be able to join Hogwarts without much disagreements. You will be joining your fellow third years tonight when you are aquainted to the common room of your house. There are four houses; Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and of course Hufflepuff. You will be decided which house you are in in my office while the students attend to the Great Hall for supper. Menerva has volenteered to take you to go shopping in Diagon Alley for all your school supplies." Dumbledore informed Laurie.

"You will need a wand, a cat, owl, or toad, textbooks, robes, and if you wish to fly, a broom. Menerva, I suggest you take Miss Broden to Ollivanders first, as I am so eager to get her started on magic. Then her robes, pet, books, and so on."

McGonagall straitened her hat. "Follow me, Miss Broden."

"Sometimes I get the feeling that McGonagall does nothing but give orders. I suppose she thinks she a queen." Laurie thought to herself.  
  
"Take a pinch of this powder. It's called floo powder. What you're going to do is scatter the powder in the fireplace. Then step into the fire and talk in a loud and clear voice, 'Diagon Alley'. Understood? Oh, It won't hurt you!" she said after she glanced at Laurie's shocked face.

"Honestly, you'd think this girl was afraid of anything that has to do with magic." McGonagall muttered to herself as she threw down the powder and yelled

"Diagon Alley!".

It was quite a sight, seeing a women being engulfed by bottlegreen flames.

Laurie glanced around the room.

"I can see it now. Headline of the newspaper reads '**Girl kills herself by throwing herself in a fire accidentily**'" Laurie thought.

She threw down the powder and yelled "Diagon Alley" the same way McGonagall had.

Hot ashes found their way up Laurie's nose. She stifled her sneeze with difficulty so she wouldn't get ashes in her mouth.

Then when the swirling of the walls around stopped, everything came out of focus.

Then she saw a women smoothing out her robes about three feet away in a city.

"P-p-professor? I'm a bit lightheaded." Laurie managed so say, staggering this way and that.

"Yes, well...we best be getting a move on. Professor Dumbledore will want us back soon so you can be sorted. Follow me." McGonagall said, walking stiffly to a store across the street from where Laurie stood.

"If that revolting women says 'Follow me' one more time, im going to chuck my shoe at her head and hope she gets a whiff of its foul odor. That should be enough to put her out cold for a bit." Laurie thought as she followed McGonagall across the street.

A/N: Hehe, Laurie would be good in Slytherin, huh? She's kind of evil, if I do say so myself. But who wouldn't want to chuck their shoe at McGonagall? XD


	4. Diagon Alley

A/N: How's the story so far? REVEIW please!

"Ah! Menerva. so nice to see you again. I remember it well. Yew containing a single dragon scale, nine inches, was it?" greeted an old man with puffy white hair and a weary expression worn on his face.

"Yes, Ollivander, that is correct." McGonagall said in a bored tone.

"One never forgets." Ollivander said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, yes...Miss Broden here wants a wand. We are in a bit of a hurry. I am here on Professor Dumbledore's behalf and we both really need to get a move on." McGonagall said in an irritated tone.

"I swear, one more straw and I'm using the shoe!" Laurie thought angrily as Ollivander pulled out some measuring tape.

The odd thing was that the measuring tape was working on its own, not with Ollivander holding it. It measured in a searies of odd places like the distance between Laurie's nostrils. When the measuring was complete, and Ollivander had copied everything down on a piece of parchment, Ollivander went to the back of the store where you could hear the rummaging of boxes.

"Ah, here we go. Try this." Ollivander said as he strolled back over to where Laurie stood.

He held out a narrow box to Laurie.

Laurie took it and opened where she saw a stick similar to McGonagall's except it was a different kind of wood.

"So...this is a wand?" Laurie said, trying to sound casual.

"Not just a wand, my dear, unicorn hair, mahogany, eight inches to be exact."

"What does it do?" asked Laurie, examining it.

She gave it a little wave a a silver wisp came out.

"_Wicked_!" Laurie said excitedly.

"Excellent! It suits you just fine. That will be seventeen galleons." said Ollivander, outstretching his hand.

"Oh my! Professor, I havn't got any galleons!" Laurie said, turning to McGonagall.  
  
"Oh, no need to look so worried, Miss Broden, the Ministry has kindly givin some to you due to the circumstances." McGonagall took a tiny sack out of her pocket and withdrew a few gold coins.

Lauries mouth dropped.

"That is all I have? I am dead poor! What am I going to do?"

McGonagall heaved a a big sigh

"Do you honestly think this is what you are going to live off of?" She said sharply, indicating to the sack.

"The rest of your money is safely stored at Gringotts." McGonagall looked at Laurie's confused expression.

"Oh, must I explain everything? Gringotts is a wizarding bank. It is run by Goblins. And if you would kindly not ask me any more questions, I would appreciate it."

"I didn't ask you anything though." Laurie said grinning.

Apparantly, McGonagall chose to ignore Laurie's remark and instead replied "Follow me."

Laurie was just about to untie her shoe and throw it when she remembered something.

"Professor, my wand! I'll go get it."

Laurie dashed into Ollivanders once again and saw at the counter a plump women with orange hair.

"Oh, hello dear. Did your wand break too?" the women said.

"Oh, no. I just bought my wand and I forgot to take it with me. Why, did your wand break?" Laurie asked.

The women chuckled. "No, my son, Ron, broke his wand. He just started his third year at Hogwarts. I came to fetch him a new wand. I am Molly Weasley, by the way."

"Really? I am attending Hogwarts for the first time. Im really excited." Laurie said.

"Indeed? You look a lot older then you are, I'd say you were about fourteen years old!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Actually, I'm thirteen. Oh, and my name is Laurie Broden." Laurie said.

"But I thought you said this was your first year at Hogwarts...."

"It is. The headmaster made an exception for me."

"Fascinating, I wonder why Dumbledore would do that..." Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully.

Just then Ollivander appeared.

"Pardon me, I hate to intrude on you like this. Miss Broden, was it?" Laurie nodded.

"Ah, yes. I suppose you came here to fetch yor wand?"

Laurie nodded again.

Ollivander reached under the desk and pulled out Laurie's wand.

"Thank you. I must be going, Professor McGonagall is waiting for me. It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Weasley."

Mrs. Weasley smiled. "It was nice meeting you too, dear."

"Well, since you obviously took your time, we a running a bit late. We have to buy your school robes now."

Laurie didn't need to be told that she had to follow McGonagall.

She followed McGonagall into a store full of the odd clothes that the people at Hogwarts wore. Laurie looked around, observing everything.

There were ordinary black robes, and then there were robes of pinks and blue and silvers. Laurie glanced at McGonagall and saw that she was looking at the black robes.

"Professor, I would prefer one of these green ones then a black one." Laurie said, gazing admirely at Emerald green robes made of silk.

"No, no, those are dress robes. Hogwarts has a uniform, and this is it." Said McGonagall motioning toward plain black robes.

"But when will I get an excuse to wear these," Laurie said, gesturing towards the green robes again.

"The time will come, but it most certainly isn't now."

When they finished shopping, Laurie wasn't in the happiest mood.

A/N: McGonagall is so strict!


	5. The Sorting and other events

A/N: Thank you everyone who reveiwed! You guys rock my sock, float my boat, and find my lost remote (That belongs to Kay. You know who you are)

Chapter Five

"Hippogriff Spit." McGonagall said, and the statue of a gargoyle sprang to life and jumped to the side.

"Here you will be sorted. Our method of sorting is quite interesting. All you have to do is simply put on a hat, and you will be sorted in Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff. A lion represents Gryffindor to show that students sorted into Gryffindor are brave. A snake represents Slytherin to show that students sorted in Slytherin are clever. A badger for Hufflepuff for loyalty, and a bird for Ravenclaw for wit and intelligence." McGonagall explained while she and Laurie walked into the same office as before.

"Dumbledore will bring the hat any minute."

Just then, Dumbledore arrived with the sorting hat.

"That hat is extremely revolting!" Laurie thought.

"Alright, Laurie kindly put on the hat now, and then we will lead you to your common room," Dumbledore said.

Laurie hesitantly put on the hat.

For a few minutes, it didn't do anything. "You're an interesting one...the same problem as Potter...extremely brave, yet clever. What to do?" Laurie heard a small voice say in her ear.

"Gryffindor!" it shouted after what seemed like a century.

"Oh, excellent! Menerva just so happens to be the head of that house! Menerva, you wouldn't mind leading Laurie to her dormitiory, would you?"

"Well, actually, Professor, I have a few things I need to sort out with Peeves, but I can find a student to help her find her way."

"Very well. Miss Broden, welcome to Hogwarts." Dumbledore beamed at Laurie.

"Er...thanks....Professor, who is Peeves?" Laurie asked on the way out of the office with McGonagall.

"Peeves is a poltergeist. He is disliked by a great many people here at Hogwarts. You will see why some day...." McGonagall sighed.

"Mister Thomas!" McGonagall shouted, and a boy Lauire's age turned around.

"Yes, Professor?"

"Will you kindly escort our new student to the Gryffindor common room?"

"Yes, Professor." McGonagall turned to Laurie, "Follow him, he will show you where to go. When you get there, find a girl named Lavender Brown. You will be rooming with her and a few other girls."

McGonagall turned away and hurried down the corrider.  
  
Laurie ran up to the boy.

"Hello, my name is Laurie Broden." Laurie said when she caught up with the boy.

"Dean Thomas. What year are you?" the boy asked.

"What year? Well, I'm thirteen, if that's what you're asking." Laurie answered, walking beside Dean.

"Oh, me too." He stopped in front of a portrait of a fat lady.

"Pickled feet." Dean said.

"Pardon?"

"It's the password."

Then the portrait swung open to reveil a very large room.

"Oh my...." Laurie gasped.

There were comfy chairs around the room and a fireplace. There was also a couch and a coffee table. Everything was a deep shade of red, or a golden color.

"The house colors." Dean said when he saw Laurie gazing around the room.

"Hmm...your eyes remind me of someone." Dean said, looking curiosly at Laurie.

Laurie ignored him and sat down in a chair in front of the coffee table along with four other people.  
  
The girl had bushy brown hair and large front teeth.

The other three were boys.

One had flaming red hair and freckles, the other with messy black hair and glasses, and the last one with a round, plump, face.

"Oh, now I remember!" Laurie jumped slightly when Dean said that, slapping the palm of his hand on his forehead.

"Hermione, don't you think Harry and...er...what was your name?" Dean was talking to the girl with bushy brown hair before he turned to Laurie.

"Laurie Broden." Laurie said shortly, staring into the flames of the fireplace.

"Right, Don't you think Harry and Laurie have the same eyes?" Dean asked Hermione.

Laurie broke her gaze and looked at the redhead.

"Well, his eyes aren't bright green like mine." Laurie thought.

She turned to the boy with messy black hair and supposed that this must be Harry.

Dean was right, Harry did have similar eyes with Laurie.

"I suppose so." Hermione said and buried her face in the book she was reading.

"This is Neville, this is Harry, and this is Ron." Dean said, gesturing at the three boys.

"Oh...and this is Hermione." Dean said looking at the girl reading the book. Then Dean stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Well, I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." Dean walked up a staircase leading to the boys' dormitories.  
  
"Do any of you know who Lavender Brown is?" Laurie asked the four of them.

"Yeah, we know her. Why?" said Ron.

Laurie glared at Ron. "I'm rooming with her." Laurie snapped.

"Well, he certainly isn't the most polite person." Laurie thought.

"Just a question..." Ron muttered defensivly.

Hermione looked up from her book.

"That means you'll be rooming with me to." Hermione said, and went back to her books.

"Hello, it was nice meeting you all too." Laurie said bitterly.

"Show me where my room is, please." Laurie said to Hermione.

Hermione glared at Laurie. "Up there," Hermione said, pointing to a different set of stairs.

"Where up there?" Laurie asked impaciently.

Hermione continued to glare.

Then Hermione stood up and thrust her book on the chair she was sitting on.

Then she started up the stairs, not bothering to look at Laurie.

As Laurie climbed up the stairs, she could hear Ron say "Not the most pleasant person, is she?".

"Pleasant? I'll teach him not to talk about me behind my back, maybe...." but Laurie's thoughts were cut short when Hermione opened a door and showed Laurie inside.

"Your room, your majesty." Hermione said.

Laurie scowled.

"Thanks a lot." Laurie said.

Hermione stormed out, and Laurie looked around the room.

There were four four-poster beds in it and four trunks at the foot of each bed.

The room was very tidy.

Laurie noticed that somebody already brought up her trunk with some of her school things.

Laurie plopped on the bed and was prepared to go to sleep when two girls came in the room chatting.  
  
"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"Laurie Broden." Laurie said.

"Oooh! You must be the muggle! I'm Parvati Patil, and this is Lavender Brown." One of the girls said.

"Nice to meet you." Laurie mumbled.

"You're not going to bed in your school robes, are you? That would be very odd indeed." Lavender said with Parvati giggling at her side.

"No, I was just resting my eyes." Laurie snapped.

"If you say so. We were just dropping of our school things. Let's do our Divination homework first, shall we?" Parvati said.

Lavender nodded.

They both put their bags on their beds, took out quills, parchment, ink, and a book, and went back to the common room.

Laurie yawned and got in her pajamas.

She drifted off as soon as her head touched the pillow.

A/N: Laurie is a little bit moody, and you can probably tell Hermione doesn't like her that much.


	6. Potions

A/N: So. Tired. Must. Sleep.

Chapter Seven

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione and Laurie avoided talking.

Laurie never had a lot of friends, but Laurie didn't care.

"Pass the bacon, Ned." Laurie said to Neville.

"Neville, my name is Neville." he muttered, and handed Laurie a dish with bacon on it.

"I think I am really getting used to magic now," Laurie said with a mouthful of scrambled eggs to Neville.

"Oh, congrats to you. We should all celebrate." Hermione said sarcastically.

"You, of all people, should be happy for me. You, afterall, _are_ a muggle-born."

"There's no denying it." said Ron.

"Anyway, when and what time is our first class?" Laurie asked.

"Quite bossy, aren't you?" Hermione said sourly.

"Me? I'm nothing compared to McGonagall." Laurie said.

"I have to agree with her there." Harry said, reading Hermione's Daily Profit.

"They still raving about Black?" Ron asked Harry.

Harry nodded.

"Black?" Laurie said, looking up from her plate.

"Really, don't you read?" Hermione said.

Laurie chose to ignore this.

"Sirius Black. He recently escaped Azkaban, and we reckon he's after- Ouch! Hermione!" Hermione had obviously kicked Ron's leg or stepped on his foot, because he was clutching his leg in pain.

"Shut your big mouth, Ron. Especially when it's filled with food." Hermione said.

Ron scowled, "You're in a bit of a sour mood today, aren't you?".

"Azkaban?" Laurie still looked confused.

"It's a wizarding jail." Harry said, folding up the newpaper and collecting his things.

"Oh."

Laurie finished eating and got up.

"So, what is the next class."

Harry looked at his timetable.

Harry groaned.

"Potions with the Slytherins again."

Everyone groaned at this, everyone except for Laurie.

"What's so bad about Potions and Slytherins?"

Hermione laughed.

"You'll soon find out." She said, patting Laurie on the back and walking away with Ron and Harry.

Laurie walked to Potions by herself, but she followed Harry, Ron, and Hermione because she didn't know the way to the Dungeons.

There she saw what must have been the Slytherins, waiting outside the Potions classroom.

A boy with sleek, blonde hair motioned to two large boys, the size of boulders and they walking towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron.

Laurie went to see what they were saying.

"Oh, look. Mudblood Granger found another Mudblood friend." The boy said looking at Laurie.

The two walking boulders sniggered.

"Excuse me? I don't remember you knowing anything. I suggest you get a move on and expand your vocabulary. From what I hear, the only thing you know how to say is 'Mudblood. Mudblood, Mudblood.' You and your two walking boulders could all use a little help. And don't stare at me like that. I'm not a museum exibit." Laurie said, and turned to Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"So, who was he, anyway?"

"Malfoy," they all said at once.

"Funny name." Laurie said.

"Er...Laurie, do you know that the word 'mudblood' is...er...a very offensive way of saying nuggle-born?" Hermione said nervously.

"Oh please, I won't let that excuse for a human offend me. He's just not worth getting worked up about."

Ron nudged Hermione.

"Er...thanks, I guess...." Hermione managed to say, and looked at the ground.

"I didn't do it for you. But, your welcome. For a know-it-all, you aren't as bad as I thought." Laurie said.

"Touching." said a cold voice behind them that made them jump.

"I suppose you are Miss Broden?" a man with a crooked nose and extremely greasy hair.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" Laurie asked.

"I'm Professor Severus Snape, and if I were you, I would be a little less rude." Snape said. "Yeah, but you're not me, Professor Severus Snape." Laurie said slyly, noticing Snape didn't have much of a sense of humor after she said it.

Snape glared at her, and then at Harry.

"Detention, Broden. I can see why you two are friends." he said, looking at Harry and Laurie, and walked into the classroom where everyone else was seated.

"What was that all about?" Laurie whispered to Harry as they both sat down.

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking during class. My, my, Broden, your first day and already you're losing house points." all the Slytherins sniggered.

Laurie opened her mouth to say something, but decided that she didn't want to be in any more trouble then she already was.

A/N: DONE!


	7. Harry's Past

A/N: The seventh chapter! w00t! I hope you are all enjoying this story!

Chapter Seven

"What on earth are house points?" Laurie asked Ron when class was finished. "Oh, well, at the end of this school year, Dumbledore awards the house with the most house points with something called 'The house cup.' You get points by doing something good, and lose points for doing something bad." Ron explained while they both walked out of the Dungeons.

"Broden, stay back so we may discuss detention." Laurie looked longfully at Ron as if she wanted him to help her get out of detention, but he just walked away and joined Hermione and Harry.  
  
Laurie walked in the common room after classes feeling very irritated.

"What is Snape making you do?" Ron asked while playing a game of wizarding chess with Harry. "He's making me clean the trophies in the trophy room. Honestly, I never knew Hogwarts gave out so many awards!" Laurie said, while sitting down beside Hermione on the couch.

"Without magic? That's a classic. One of Snape's favorite ways to punish people." Harry said, while his pawn was being crushed by Ron's knight. "Speaking of Snape, I noticed he seemed to almost want to get you in trouble. I mean, he made it seem like a crime just knowing you!" Laurie said.

"Yeah, Snape particularly dislikes Harry. We think it's because Harry's dad and Snape were enemies in their school years." Hermione said knowledgably.

"Hmmm....do they still hate each other?" Laurie asked Harry. "Both my parents are...er...dead. They were killed by Voldemort." Ron and Hermione winced when Harry said that. "My parents are dead too. Who is Voldemort?" They winced again.

"We would prefer if you didn't say his name." Ron said, shuddering. "Alright, who is you-know-who?" Laurie asked impaciently. "He's a dark wizard. I mean, really dark. He killed a lot of people. Powerful wizard, he was. Harry here was the only wizard alive who survived he-who-must-not-be-named's curse." Hermione said, relaxing a little.

"_Seriously? Wicked!"_ Laurie said excitedly. "Er...yeah...." Harry said, uncomfortably pushing his hair on his forehead. "He has a scar from you-know-who on his forehead, he doesn't like people staring at it all the time." Hermione whispered to Laurie. "I think I'll get to Charms class early Harry said, and walked up the boy's spiral staricase. "Me too." Ron said.

They picked up their bags and walked out of the portrait hole. Laurie went to her dormatory to get her watch, which she forgot last time she was there.. When she got inside, there was a beautiful owl sitting on her bed. "Whoa!" Laurie yelled. Laurie tried to shoo away the owl, but it merrily flew back to Laurie's bed.

Hermione came in and saw Laurie. "Oh, honestly, owls is the way us witches and wizards carry mail out. They are very reliable. Hermione walked over and untied some parchment from the owl's leg. She threw the piece of parchment to Laurie and stroked the owl while Laurie read the letter out loud.  
  
_Dear Miss L. Broden,  
As Professor Dumbledore has kindly reminded me that I forgot to buy you an owl when we were at Diagon Alley. This one here is now yours. You may name it whatever you want, but as soon as you name it, it won't respond to anything but the name you have already givin it. I'm sure you will find her quite useful.  
  
Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall_  
  
"_Wicked_!" Laurie said, looking more closly at the pretty owl. "Oh, will you please stop saying that? It's getting on my nerves." Laurie glared at Hermione. "Wicked, wicked, wicked, wicked...." Hermione stuffed her fingers in her ears and ran out the door humming loudly. Laurie sat down on her bed and gazed at the owl again. It was brown with golden specks on her feathers. "Your name should start with an 'H'. Hmm...let's see....Oh, I know! Hazel! Hmmm...or maybe Holly....or Hope! Nah...Hope isn't a bird's name...I like Hazel...ok, Hazel, that's your name." Laurie said to the owl.

The owl nipped Laurie's finger affectionatly and flew over to a cage on Laurie's dresser. "How did that cage get here?" Laurie thought, "McGonagall must have sent it with the owl." Laurie shut Hazel in her cage and picked up her watch. "We don't need a book for Charms, do we?" Laurie asked herself. "No, we don't." said a voice behind Laurie that made her jump. "You frightened me!" Laurie said to Lavender.

Lavender didn't seem to care, because she continued rummaging through her dresser as though Laurie wasn't there. "Lose something?" Laurie asked. Lavender glared at Laurie. "I didn't lose it. I simply misplaced it. There's a difference. you know." Lavender said and continued to look through her dresser. "Er...right. I'm gonna be late for class...." Laurie egded her way out of the room so as not to disturb Lavender. She found that neither Ron, Hermione, or Harry had waited for her. Laurie sighed and descended down the stairs.

A/N: This is my second update today! I hope you like it.


End file.
